Together as one
by bright.eyes800
Summary: Alec is Magnus's personal trainer. They are attracted to each others and they are best friends and it seems like there is nothing on their way. Except Alecs boyfriend and Magnus's one night stands. Rated M for lemons and language and possible violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi again! **

**Sorry I haven't been posting and I have no excuse, I was just lazy because my summer vacation just started. **

**I got this idea from Guest reviewer and I'm very happy because I jsut immediately started to write this first chapter. I very much hope you like it and give me some riviews so that I know if should continue this or just dump it. **

**And those who are waiting for next chapter to 'Big Borther' I'm writing it. I don't have any inspiration to that story anymore, but I try. It can take a while. **

**Thank you Intoxic for editing this. **

**I hope you like it!**

* * *

Alexander Lightwood was a happy man, he was living with his boyfriend on Brooklyn. He had lived with Eric almost two years and he couldn't be happier. He had known him since he was 15 years old and they started to date when they were 18 and they moved in when they were 21. Alec works as a Personal Trainer in their local gym. It was something Alec discovered when he was talking with some staff who he knew pretty well.

Eric was amazing, beside that fact that he was so beautiful with his brown hair and grey eyes and perfect body. He was very kind and he was friendly, he could never hurt anyone, he was funny and he was Alec's best friend. And he was god in bed. Everything what Alec wanted from a man.

''Babe, you are late.'' Eric commented when Alec just sat on the couch and looked somewhere not blinking. ''Are you even alive?''

Alec shook his head. ''Hmm?''

''You are late.'' Eric laughed at him. ''I think you have to go unless you don't want to get fired.''

''I have to go. My client is probably waiting.'' Alec said and stood up. He took everything he needed and got going. They didn't need a car. It would take longer to go with a car than walking or running, what Alec was doing now. It was good Alec was the personal trainer, otherwise he would have maybe died from a lack of breath.

He ran through the front door of the gym and there was his boss already standing in there and looked annoyed. Alec slowed down a bit and he went to him boss.

''I'm sorry Mrs. Fray.'' Alec apologized and hoped he won't get fired. This was his first time he was late, though.

''Be happy your customer is Mr. Bane today. Don't be late again or I have to think about letting you go.'' His boss lectured him with angry and disappointed face.

''I won't be late again, I promise. Is Mr. Bane in there already?''

''Yes he is, he has been there almost twenty minutes already. You better be good to him.''

''Yes.'' Alec said and walked away ashamed of himself. He quickly changed in his clothes and took his water bottle and went inside the gym. It was almost full like always. Everyone were standard clients, almost everyone. Alec smiled to everyone who looked at his way until he was finally behind Magnus Bane.

''Hi there, sorry I'm late.'' Alec said to him and tapped him at his shoulder and smiled when Magnus turned around. Magnus was beautiful like this. He didn't wear any make up and he had his black silky hair down and he didn't wear those ridiculously glittery clothes. He had known Magnus all the way back since he got this job, Magnus was his first client.

''You are lucky you are pretty Alexander.'' Magnus said to him smiling and punched Alec on his shoulder, and he was the only person who called him Alexander and not only when he was angry  
''So, have you done something already?'' Alec asked as they walked to AB roller, to work on Magnus's abs.

''No, I was just sitting and waiting for you.'' Magnus said as he sat down on that machine and Alec sand next to him and positioned it properly for Magnus. Then Alec told him to make 50 push-ups on it.  
''What are you trying to do? Kill me?'' Magnus asked, he was all sweaty and breathing hard.

''No, I'm trying to replace that time I was late by making you work hard.'' He laughed at Magnus.

''Shouldn't it be the other way around? You were late and you'll make me work less.'' Magnus asked.

''Don't try that with me.'' Alec chuckled. ''Okay, I think you can stop already. Take a little breath, about five minutes and then we will work your ass, and then your legs and then your arms.''

''I'd love you to work on my ass.'' Magnus winked at him and took a sip from his water bottle and whipped his face to towel.

''Why do you always do that? You have a boyfriend, remember. Short, Spanish, hot?'' Alec asked.

''Yeah yeah, it's just... I don't think we are going to work. It's been so boring lately and I'm pretty sure he is cheating on me. And I have someone else on my mind.'' Magnus said and gave Alec invisible glance.

''Oh... I'm sorry. So, who is your next victim.'' He knew Magnus didn't get mad at him because of that. They always talked like that to each other's.

Magnus smirked and said. ''I don't know yet. Maybe it's you.'' And he winked at Alec who rolled his eyes. Alec was almost positively sure, that if he was not dating Eric Magnus would be all over him all the time. But he was lucky he has Eric.

''Because of that. Your break is over. Come on.'' Alec pulled him up and almost drag Magnus behind him. ''Come on, do thirty squats and then you can then pinch mine.''

''For that, anything. Beware.'' Magnus said and started training. Alec didn't need to help him in this. So he just looked around at the people in there. Then he saw tall blond guy with golden eyes coming towards him.

''What's up bro?'' His step bother Jace asked. ''Didn't know you were working here today. But I have something to tell you. So it's good to have you here.''

''What is it?'' Alec knew Jace had something important because he was not making any jokes.

''Clary and I are finally engaged. I asked her last night at our dinner and she was totally crying and her make-up was all over her face it was amazing.'' Jace said and Alec didn't know if Jace understood himself what he just said.

''Well that is great! I guess..'' Alec yelled and hugged his brother. ''When is the big day?''

''In three months. That is the day we first saw each other's seven years ago.'' Jace said.

''I'm so happy FO-!'' Alec's sentence was interrupted by his own yelp and that was caused by someone's hands on his ass.

Alec turned around and saw smirking Magnus in front of him. ''Remember what you promised, sweetie.''

''Oh gosh...'' Alec sighed rolling his eyes once again. ''You are unbelievable you know that?''

''Yeah.'' Magnus said and then glanced Jace behind the two of them. ''Congratulations, I'll be waiting for invitation plus one.''

''Oh god. Okay, Magnus, treadmill now. And Jace I have to go. I'll visit you sometime.'' Alec said to his brother.

''Sure, but please, don't tell anything to Isabelle or Max or Maryse.'' Jace said before he left.

Alec promised he wouldn't say anything and he went after Magnus who was now standing in one of those treadmills and leaning to the handles. Alec pushed some buttons and Magnus started to slide away until he started to walk and Alec put it more faster until Magnus was running.

''That's not fair.'' Magnus panted.

''Oh hush, you groped me. I have a right to do this.'' Alec said to him smiling.

Alec couldn't do anything else than stare at Magnus. He was so beautiful. Almost more beautiful than Eric. That was terrible thing to even think, but it kind of was the truth. His cat like eyes were beautiful. Everything in him was beautiful. Alec couldn't help himself thinking. That if he was single what would take his chances to be with Magnus.

''What are you thinking about? And how much more I have to run?'' Magnus whined.

''Shut up and run.'' Alec said to him, smiling.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. **

**Reviews would be nice. **

**Did you already read COHF I haven't yet, but I've heard it's very good. **

**Love you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hellloo! **

**That's amazing how many followers and favorites and reviews I got less than a week.  
**

**Thank you so much for you.  
**

**I'm still working on with that 'Big Brother'.**

**Thank you Intoxic for editing this and I have nothing else to say. **

**Hope you'll like it!**

* * *

After a long day of working with Magnus and two other clients and all that paper work he was happy to just fall down on his couch and close his eyes and just rest. But that didn't last long because his damn cat was making sounds next to him. He must be hungry, again. They had to feed that cat like three whola cans a day when usually cats eat one and a half. And he wasn't even fat. He guessed, he couldn't see because all of that fur.

''Oh my god Church. Can't I rest even one minute when I come home without you interrupting me?'' Alec whined at that cat who was just staring at him with his big eyes.''Urgh... I have to teach you how to use a can opener.''

Alec stood up and went to give some food to their lazy and stupid cat. And it took about five minutes when Church had ate all of that food what Alec gave to him, before he begged Alec for more. ''No, I'm not giving you more. Deal with it, and I'm going to take a nap right now. So don't bother me.'' Alec walked away and fell on the couch again, hoping that Church will go away.

Their apartment was small. Only one bedroom, one bathroom and living room and kitchen in the same. It was very small, but they both loved it. It was just perfect for them and Church of course.

With those thought he fell asleep.

_He was standing on a cliff. He was looking at the view in front of him, it was beautiful. Clouds were like a cotton candy and the sky was as blue as his eyes. He sat down and crossed his legs. He wanted to just stay there. But something was missing. Someone, was missing. Someone who had black long hair and yellow green eyes. ''Hi babe.'' Someone said behind him and somehow Alec knew exactly who it was. The person sat behind him and Alec let himself lean on him. He felt lips on his neck and he smiled.  
_

_''Aleec.'' He heard, but it wasn't from the person who sat behind him. The voice just echoed around them.''Aleeec.''_

_Everything started to fade. No, he didn't want that. He wanted to stay here and be with him. He turned around and was now facing just green yellow eyes and a body what was all see trough. _

_''No, Magnus. Please come back!'' ALec started to scream and tried to hold on to anything he could._

_''Aleeec.'' Oh no that voice again. He haited that voice. It's gonna take Magnus away from him. _

His eyes opened wide and he sat up so fast which made him a little dizzy. He heard a little laughing and then he realized he was awake and Eric was next to him, waking him up. ''Hi sleepy head.''

Alec rubbed his eyes a little and smiled at him. The final wake up was the smell. It was absolutely horrible. He looked around and saw something yellow on their mattress and it looked gross.

''Oh yeah... Church is a little sic. We have to get him to vet. And I can take him if you clean up in here.'' Eric suggested, he was not amused by the thought of cleaning all that vomit off of the floor.

''Oh no, I'm gonna take him to vet. You'll clean this up. And clean it up good.''

''Good luck trying to catch him. I have to go get something stronger for that... thing.'' Eric announced and got his wallet and jacket and left.

This is gonna be blast.. Alec took Church's cat's transporter and went to look for him.

After 45 minutes Alec was sitting in the waiting room of their local vet, at last. In home, there was more messy than when Eric left. Because catching Church was the hardest thing to do. Church didn't like that at all, it was the same thing when they got him from the shelter, he peed everywhere. And that happened in their apartment. There was now his pee on their floor and couch and their kitchen table was all ruined. He was lucky he didn't step on anything disgusting what was on the floor.

''Lightwood.'' Doctor said from the door.

''Yes, it's me.'' Alec lifted his hand a little and took his cat and went to the room and closed the door behind him.

''Hello, I'm Charlotte, nice to meet you.'' They shook hands.

''Nice to meet you too.''

Charlotte sat down and took some paper and pencil. ''We are a little old fashioned. It's just more easy like this than with that machine. what seems to be the problem?''

''He started to vomit all of sudden. I'm not sure I was asleep when my partner woke me up and told what is going on. That's all I know about him.'' He explained and at the same time he took Church out, and he was trying to run away immediately. But Charlotte gave him a little fish treat and he stayed on the table.

''Okay.'' First she turned Church on his side and poked his stomach and felt the cat's intimate organs. ''First of all, he is not he. It's she. How did you not know her sex?''

''We got him, sorry, her from a shelter and they gave us very little information. They said she was he and how old she was. That was all.'' He said in a little shock. He did not see that coming.

''She is not fixed, and she is vomiting... So I'm pretty sure she could be with calf.'' Charlotte said and gave another treat. ''Have you noticed anything? She is eating more or is she sleeping more.''

''She always eats a lot of food. I don't know her sleeping system, I'm working so much, but usually when I come from work she asks for food and then she eats it and goes away. I don't even know how this could have happen. She hasn't been out since we got her. She just doesn't want to go out.''

''Does your friends have cats who they might have brought to your house lately?'' She asked, trying to get some answers.'' Because I would like to take a look at the daddy too.''

''No I don't remember... Oh Shit!'' Alec yelled all of a sudden making Church and Charlotte jump.

''Please Mr. Lightwood, there are kids in this house.'' She said, but smiled a little like she couldn't help herself.

''Sorry, but I just remembered that my best friend and his male cat was at our apartment about a month ago.'' Alec said to her.

''Okay, that might solve this thing. Can I please have his number and I'll be in touch and if you could be so friendly, tell him about this before we call him, what will be probably tomorrow.''

''Yes of course. So am I free to go?''

''Not just yet. I have to make sure she is with calf and I have to take some ultrasonography pictures. It takes about two hours because I have to make her sleep first. And it'll take some time. You can wait here or you can go and come back.'' She said and gave him a paper. ''Yours and your partners contacts, please.''

Alec wrote those down and thanked her and left the room. He was gonna drive to Magnus's place right now, It's not even that far, about ten minutes of ride. He had a phone installed in the car, so he could call home without stopping the car or without being stopped by the police.

''Hi, what's up? What's wrong with him?'' Eric's voice came from the other line.

''We are gonna make an appeal to that shelter we got her from. Because he is she. And she Is gonna have few kittens. And Chairman is the daddy. And I'm going there right now and ask some questions. And they said she was fixed.''

''Oh my god, what a mess. So, we're gonna have little Churches running around our place aren't we... oH god. You are barely home and I have shift's job.'' Eric panicked.

''Shhh, don't panic, Magnus is not working that much, just on weekends and he has a big loft. They are staying there until we can sell them. And Church is staying there too. And I guess we can take Chairman for a while.''

''Try to make him accept that. I can't take care of seven cats! OH GOD!'' Then Alec shut the machine, because he was at the place and because he didn't want to hear Eric panicking.

Alec stepped out of the car and walked up the stairs to Magnus's loft and he pressed the buzzer. He pressed it so long that Magnus finally came to the door.

''Alexander? What are you doing here?'' Magnus asked, he was half naked and his neck had some red dots and his chest too and his jeans were not zipped up. ''Can't you see what I'm doing? Can you please go?''

''No. I have to tell you something.'' He pushed his way through to Magnus's living room. He tried so hard not to stare at his naked chest. But that was so hard. When he got to the living room there was a man coming out of Magnus's bedroom, he also didn't have anything on but his boxers.

''Magnus who is this? I didn't agree on threesome did I?'' He asked, he had so girly voice Alec wanted to laugh but when he glanced at Magnus he shook his head a little.

''Alexander, my best friend. And he had something to say, so could you please go back to bedroom. I'll be there soon.'' Magnus said to him and he left. ''What do you have to say?''

''Church is pregnant with Chairman." Alec blurted out just like that.

''What was that?'' Magnus asked.

''Church is a girl and Chairman did her so she is gonna have kittens soon.'' Alec said again. Magnus didn't blink for a while and Alec started to be a little worried. ''Magnus. Say something.''

''I thought Chairman was fixed.'' Magnus was still staring at somewhere and not moving anything else than his mouth and his hand a little.

''Yeah, it happens, but we have to think what we are gonna do. Eric and I have an Idea. Do you want to hear it?'' Magnus nodded and blinked several times and looked at Alec. ''As you know, me and Eric are very busy and you only work on weekends. So, what if you and me switch for a little while after She'll have her kittens? You take Church and the kittens and we'll take Chairman and we will take care of fixing him. We'll pay it too.''

Magnus moved around uncomfortably a while until he answered. ''I'm not what you call, responsible. I don't even know where Chairman is now.''

''You just have to make sure that Church won't hurt them and she'll take care of them, and feed Church. That's all. You can do that. I trust you. You are my best friend and partly guilty of this. Pleaseee. I give you three free hours in the gym.'' Alec was now on his knees in front of him, palms crossed.

Magnus had to chuckle at this. ''Oh how many times I've wanted you in this position. But sure, I think can do that. Make sure you'll fix Chairman. I don't want any surprises again.''

''I knew I can count on you.'' Magnus helped Alec up and they hugged very tightly each other's. That's how they always hugged. It would look like they tried to wrestle to someone who didn't know them.

Magnus smelled like sandalwood, so great, but he stopped his thoughts and let go of Magnus. He could never do that to Eric. Even though he knew deep inside of him that it wasn't what was ment to be.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! **

**Haha! Didn't see that coming did you?**

**I really don't know almost anything about cats, so you people who know everything about them, please don't hate me. **

**I finally got my COHF, and it's amazing almost in a half way already.  
**

**Reviews would be great and maybe I'll post faster if I get at least 4 reviews.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Helloo! **

**I got place to study! Yay!**

**I'm s happy right now that I'm gonna give you thins and try to finish that second part to my latest One Shot. **

**I try to write it till weekend and I'll post it then too. **

**Thank you Intoxic. **

**Thank you for reviewing and 'follow and favorite' this story. **

**I hope you'll like this!**

* * *

When Alec got back home it didn't smell that horrible anymore and all that puke was cleaned up. Alec let Church out of her cat's transporter and she ran away immediately. He was lucky that Charlotte gave them drugs to help her with her stomach. That was another challenge to get her to take those, but he would try five hours if it means that they didn't have to clean all of her pukes again.

''Alec? Is that you?!'' He heard Eric yelling from the bathroom.

''No, It's some serial killer.'' Alec yelled back and smiled to himself.

Alec put the cat's transporter in the closet and went to the bathroom to find Eric. And he found him sitting in the bathtub in his boxers cleaning it.

''Hello there handsome.'' Alec greeted him with a kiss on the head.

Eric got up and gave a little kiss to Alec, stepping out of the bathtub. ''Hi. How soon are we gonna have those kittens?''

''A Few weeks. I have some papers from Charlotte.'' Alec wrapped his hands around Eric's neck. ''They are on the kitchen table. But let's not waste any time reading papers when you look like this.''

''Then tell me what I look like.'' Eric smirked and started to kiss Alec's neck.

''You look positively delicious.'' Alec moaned. He pulled Eric even closer to himself and enjoyed his touches.

_Am I proving something to myself?_ Alec asked himself. He was lately dreaming more about Magnus and now here he was kissing and being groped by his boyfriend. Of course he loved Eric more than Magnus, in a romantic way, but he loved Magnus more than a friendly way as well.

''What are you thinking about?'' Eric asked. Alec noticed that he had stopped kissing his neck.

''Nothing. I'm just thinking about all what has happened to Church. Do you think we should change her name to something more girly?'' Alec asked. ''I mean, she don't even obey her current name so it can't be that bad if we call her something else.''

''Churchette?'' Eric suggested. Alec laughed at that ridiculous name. ''Ms. Church? Why did we named her Church in the first place? We are not religious.''

''I don't know. I guess that was the first thing what popped into our minds.'' Alec took Eric's hands in his and waved them with his own from side to side. ''I've had a long day and I have to get up early tomorrow. I think I'm going to the bed. Take a shower and then you can come to bed as well.''

''Okay.'' He smiled and took his boxers off and got into the bathtub. ''Are you gonna stand there and watch? Because it's okay with me.''

Alec's face turned red and he turned away and closed the door and walked away. They were saving a lot of money on the water because he didn't need to shower in home unless he had a day off. He could use a shower in the gym.

He stepped into their bedroom and saw Church on their bed puking on the sheets.

''Church! Get off of the bed! What's wrong with you?!'' Alec yelled and flail his hands to get the cat away from the bed that was now full of pukes, same as the mattress. They couldn't sleep in here. And they didn't have any spare mattresses and covers.

''Eric!'' Alec yelled to his boyfriend and went back to bathroom.'' Our covers and mattress are ruined because of that stupid cat again.''

''Again?'' Eric asked.

''Yes again and now we have to sleep on the floor without anything.'' Alec said angrily.

''Oh god...'' He sighed. He got away from the shower and took a towel and started to dry himself.'' I have a day off tomorrow. I stay here and clean everything up and I can get everything new tomorrow. You go sleep to Magnus's or somewhere else.''

That was another thing that Alec loved about him. He doesn't get jealous. He could sleep in the same bed with Magnus and Eric wouldn't be jealous. Sometimes it was a little weird, but it was good because as close as he was with Magnus it would be very hard to be in a relationship with him if he would be jealous about everything.

''Okay, I'll call him. Make that damn cat take her drugs. And put her bed in here and worm up the floor and give her food and water and close the door.'' Alec advised.

Alec went to take his phone and call Magnus. He could just hope that Magnus wouldn't still be doing that boy who he met.

''What!?'' Came from the other line and Alec winced a little.

''It's Alec. Church messed up our bed again. Can I come to sleep at your place?'' Alec asked.

''I have a guest, but sure.'' Magnus said.

''I'll be there in a half hour.'' Alec said and hung up the phone.

He went to get his bag and put there all his working clothes and a tooth brush and all things he needed. Then he went to Eric and gave him a big kiss on the lips.

''Good night. I'll see you tomorrow.'' Alec smiled to him before he took his car keys and left.

The walk to Magnus's place took about twenty minutes from Alec's place.

Buzzz Buzz

He liked that sound , it reminded him of Magnus so much. Every time when he has heard that noise it reminded him of Magnus.

He heard steps and a few bumps and finally the door opened. It wasn't Magnus but it was that dude who were here earlier.

''Hi.'' Guy said.

''Hi.'' This was so awkward. ''Where is Magnus?''

''He's in the bathroom taking a shower.'' He said. ''I'm Woolsey by the way.''

Alec didn't know how to respond to that, but he found his way to the guest room. He had spent in there so many nights. Every time he had a fight with Eric and when Eric was away and he was lonely here was where he had stayed.

He took off his clothes and he was only on his boxers now. And he was ready to go under the covers when the door opened. Magnus came smiling inside, but his smile turned into a smirk. ''I like what I see in here.''

Alec rolled his eyes and went under the sheets.'' Thank you for letting me stay here.''

''Always.'' Magnus smiled at him sweetly. I want you. Alec thought but he shook those thoughts away from his mind. ''Love you.''

''Love you too.'' Alec smiled back at him. ''Can you turn off the lights?''

''Yeah.'' Magnus said and turned out the lights and closed the door. And it never takes long for Alec to fall asleep and it didn't take long this time either.

Line Break

Alec sat up. It was very dark and he couldn't see anything. There was a cold sweat all over him and he started to panic. _Where am I? Am I in there again? No I can't be there again! Help!_ Alec's mind was yelling to him. He started to yell 'help' and he tried to get up but he tripped at something and he fell to the ground. ''Help me! Please...''

He heard the door opening and lights turned on. Alec noticed he was on the floor in Magnus's guest room.

''Alec, Alec calm down.'' Magnus was now beside him and lifting him up.'' It's okay. You are okay, you are not there anymore. You are safe.''

Alec looked Magnus in the eyes and he calmed down a little, but there was still the panic inside him. He let Magnus pick him up and lay him back on the bed. Alec wrapped himself under the sheets and buried his face in the pillow.

''I didn't think you would still have those dreams.'' Magnus sat beside him on the bed and he soothed Alec's back.

''They never really went away.'' Alec said quietly. ''I just shut them out. Take pills and they are gone. Or I just don't sleep at all.''

''Have you still not told Eric about this?'' Magnus asked.

''How could I? It was years ago. You are the only person I have ever told that.'' Alec said and he turned around and looked Magnus in the eyes. ''Can you please stay here and leave the lights on?''

Magnus nodded and climbed to the other side. He got himself under the covers and Alec snuggled closer to him. Closer to the safety. ''Is Woolsey still here?''

''No, he left a few hours ago.'' Magnus told him, they were silent for a while until Magnus started the conversation again .''Why won't you tell him?''

''He will leave me. I have lied to him.'' Alec explained and snuggled up even closer to Magnus who wrapped his hands around Alec. ''And it would be hard to tell him... And for me, it would bring out those horrible memories again.''

''I understand. Now sleep. I'll be here when you wake up"

And Magnus didn't lie. He was there when he woke up but he was little too close to him. His face was like one inch from his own and he blushed and pulled out. He watched the clock and it was almost nine o'clock. He was gonna be late again. _Great. _

Alec pulled himself up from the bed and he woke up Magnus.

''Morning.'' Magnus yawned.''Did you sleep well thins time?''

''Yes. I'm sorry for waking you up.'' Alec apologized.''For the love of God, I'm a grown man and I needed you to sleep with me cuz I was too scared t sleep alone. What a looser...''

Magnus frowned and got himself up and went to Alec and put his palms on Alec's cheeks.''You are not looser. Every man or man would break down if they had to go trough what you had to. You are brave man Alexandr and don't apologize.'' Magus kept that touching speech until he smirked n the end.''And by the way, I loved to sleep with you.''

What made Alec's face even redder.

* * *

**I hoped you liked it!**

**Next chapter will be out next week. **

**Reviews would make my day or night (it's night here now when I'm posting this 22.:55) even better. **

**'See' you**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hellooo!**

**I am s sorry I haven't been posting, I was in Sweden last week and I started my crappy summer job this week what is sucking all my will to live. **

**But anyways, thanks for all of your reviews and Follow & Favorites!**

**Thank you Intoxic!**

**I hope you'll like this!**

* * *

When Alec got to work his boss wasn't happy at all. He was late again. He wondered why had she even kept him still there when he was always late. But that was her call not his. He was just relieved that she didn't fire him yet.

''You better be on time tomorrow. She is not gonna watch you for long anymore.'' Jace told him when they were already inside the gym. Alec was leaning on the wall when Jace lifted some metal.

''I'm not working tomorrow, it's weekend. You remember?'' Alec said.

''Oh yeah right. I have stuff to do for the wedding. You know when I told Isabelle about this she wanted to plan everything. And when I told Maryse she cried like for half an hour...''

''Happy day for you.'' Alec retorted sarcastically.

''Izzy is unbelievable. She want to plan our wedding completely. She wants everything to be gold. Clary's dress too. That's is awful idea. I don't want her to look like a statue!'' Jace yelled. ''You have to tell her that I don't want that.''

Alec looked him confused. ''Why should I tell her that? It's your wedding.''

''I might have told her that you had something to tell her. And she is coming to your place tomorrow. It's good that you have a day off. You have time to explain everything to her.''

''Oh my god Jace grow some balls!'' Alec yelled to him, which was a mistake because everyone were now watching him. ''Sorry!''

''I have Clary and Luke and Jocelyn to deal with already. They still don't like me. And I don't know why. I'm great!'' Jace wondered. Alec rolled his eyes.

''My client is here. I have to go. I'll see you.'' Alec sighed and jogged to his client. _Oh no, not her..._ Camille Belcourt Magnus's ex-girlfriend. She was a bitch. But she was very much in shape. And Alec could proudly say that it was his doing. When she and Magnus broke up she came to him. She knew they were best friends and she wanted to be close to Alec because she wanted to know what was going on with Magnus all the time.

And he didn't always know who he was gonna train. He didn't have many people to train, only about fifteen, but he always knew if one of them came to his gym that it was their turn.

''Hi Camille.'' He turned on that fake smile and went to her. ''I haven't seen you for a while.''

''I was in France, visiting my boyfriend. He's an artist.'' Camille told him. And this... She was always boasting about her 'perfect' life. But most of those always turned out to be a lie. But Alec didn't really even care.

''Great. You ready to train?'' Alec asked.'' Where is your water bottle?''

''I don't need one. I drank very much before I came.''

''That was not good idea. If you are gonna work out, I mean really work out. You'll be sick.'' Alec sighed. This girl is not too smart. ''If you want you can skip this or take the risk of getting sick.''

''I'll take the risk Alexander.''_ Don't call me Alexander!_

So they started to train. And Alec wanted to crawl under the ground so this woman would never find him again. She was bragging about her boyfriend, how rich he was and how pretty and sexy he was. And she told something about her designed dress and how no one in the world has one like it.

''So, what's going on with Magnus? Is he still with that guy?'' She asked._ There it comes..._

''No, they broke up.'' He tried not to tell so much about Magnus's life to Camille. Alec knew that if he will tell her everything about Magnus's life now. She'll call Magnus and talk to him for three hours.

''Oh. Why?'' She asked. He didn't think if he was just imagining but.. Was Camille trying to be sympathetic? _Wow that's the first._

''I don't know. I don't care actually.'' Alec told her. he was now just leaning on a treadmill when Camille was running on the other one.

''He is still your best friend, isn't he?'' She asked.

''Yes he is. And I don't think we should talk about his personal stuff.'' Alec looked at the clock and it was already one and a half hour since he started with Camille and now it was finally the time to finish. ''Okay, we are done for today.''

Camille got off of the treadmill and took few steps before she collapsed to the ground. Alec kneeled next to her . She had her eyes closed and her face was pale.

''Camille? Camille can you hear me?'' Alec was shaking her arms but she didn't wake up. He turned her on her side and called the ambulance.

This was not the first time he had to call ambulance for her. She didn't understand that she couldn't eat or drink so much that her stomach was gonna burst. But he didn't think this was neither of those. This was lack of the water..._ I should have seen this coming..._

It didn't take long for the ambulance to come and they just took her and Alec stayed in the gym. The Paramedics said that they would call and inform them about Camille's condition. Alec's job was depending on it, and Mrs. Fray was clearly angry about this situation.

''If this is your fault I will fire you. You have been late so many times and now this. There are enough reasons to let you go.'' She yelled at him. ''Go home. I'll call you tonight and we'll see if you can keep your job.''

''Okay Ma'am. I am sorry.'' Alec said ashamed and walked away.

Alec went to his dressing room and changed his clothes and walked out with his head lowered.  
Once he was out he felt all that tension went away. He didn't have nothing to do now and he didn't want to go home yet to tell Eric about this and Magnus was probable somewhere out. He didn't even know where he would be. But he wasn't in home, that was for sure. So he just walked to a bar that wasn't far away from the gym. It was a bar that was open from nine o'clock in the morning to four o'clock at night. And it turned into a club at nine o'clock p.m. It was pretty cool, Alec and Magnus were going there often. But lately Alec didn't have time for that. And now if he'll get fired this will be his second home.

''Alec! Hey buddy! I haven't seen you for a while!'' His friend Buddy yelled to him from behind the counter. That was his stupid joke what he made when they met. And he still thought that was funny, and Alec couldn't ruin his 'thing'.

''I've been busy. But You can only hope that if I'll get fired I'll be here every day and night. Keeping you company.'' Alec laughed and sat down on to the bar stool. ''Give me anything you want. But something strong would be nice.''

''Sure thing sweetie.'' He said and started to make something for Alec. ''Why would you get fired? Did you finally have sex in the treadmill? Alexander! You dog!''

Alec turned tomato red and shook his head. ''No! How could you even think that about me!?''Alec yelled. ''One of my client passed out and I don't know if it's my fault. But I had to call ambulance and now my boss is pissed off and she'll tell me if I have job to go to on Monday.''

''Oh sweetie.'' Buddy said and gave him the drink and stroked his cheek. ''That's on the house. And you can always come work here. I need another security guard. And you'd be perfect for the job.''

''Thanks for that. But I'm personal trainer and I can't just leave my clients.'' Alec said as he drank his drink. He hadn't have an alcohol for a while and this was a very strong drink. ''And I don't have any kind of training to be a security guard.''

''No you don't but you have the black belt in krav maga. And that didn't even take long, just a few years.'' He praised him. ''I mean seriously! That took like two years! That's amazing.''

''Sure.'' Was all Alec had to say to him. He didn't want to talk about it and why he started it. ''What's up with you and your wife?''

''You know how wives are right?'' Buddy joked, he was one of those people who didn't think before they talked. Just like Magnus.'' Sorry I wasn't thinking. But she's alright. Not too annoying.''

Alec laughed. He always talked about her wife that way. That she was annoying and he could just leave her on a desert. But he knew Buddy really loved her. And 'she' was Eric's cousin.

''But what about Eric and you? Are you ever gonna... you know?  
''I don't know. I don't want to rush him or myself. It's too early.''

''Come on! You've known each other's like what? A decade. What are you waiting for?''

''Don't push me! I have enough stress already!'' Alec yelled at him. But not in the I'm-mad-at-you-so-don't-come-near-me tone.

But Buddy didn't react to that in any way he just kept glancing behind Alec and he smirked at his last glance before Alec got tired of that and was just about to turn around when two hands blocked his vision.

''Guess who?'' a smooth angelic and perfect voice said.

''Hi Magnus. What are you doing here?'' Alec asked and pealed his hands off of his eyes.

''I'm on a date.'' Magnus told him. That was when Alec noticed a guy standing behind him. It was Woolsey from last night. ''You do remember Woolsey don't you?''

''Sure.'' Alec said and he turned a little and he waved his hand to Woolsey who was standing awkwardly behind Magnus. ''Hi, sorry I interrupted you last night.''

''Don't worry about it.'' Woolsey smirked. ''Just don't interrupt us tonight.''

Alec turned to look Magnus who smirked and unexpectedly Magnus leaned closer and gave Alec a kiss on the mouth and winked. ''See you later babe.''

And then he just dared to walk away. Leaving Alec there to stare in front of him. He did know why Magnus done this. He wanted to make Woolsey jealous. But it was still very confusing, Magnus did this once before when they were younger.

''Wow. Didn't see that coming.'' Buddy said and he turned around and walked to the other customers not even waiting for Alec's answer.

Buddy didn't come to talk to him in that time he was sitting there and getting drunk. Alec watched people come and go. So different kind of people came to this bar. A young girl who just turned 21 and wanted to party and have a good time. Stupid teen boys who thought putting a fake mustache on would make them look older. So called 'fancy' people who had their best dresses and suits on.

His thoughts were cut by his phone ringing. Jocelyn.

''Hello Mrs. Fray.'' Alec answered professionally.

''Camille was dehydrated and the doctor said that if she would have exercise more, there could have been some serious damage.'' Alec knew where this was going. ''So I have to let you go. I'm sorry, but I have to think about our reputation.''

''I understand. I'll bring back my keys today.'' Alec said and hung up the phone.''Fucking fuck! What am I gonna to do now...?''

Buddy came to him and asked him to leave, he was disturbing the other customers. He was acting weird.

_Well... I have no job anymore so I can look after Church._ One positive thing comes from this. Alec tried to think not miserably when he was walking back to the gym.

* * *

**I hope you liked it!**

**And just in case, Eric is not that Simon's friend Eric. **

**But few reviews would be great and maybe I'll post sooner ;)**

**'See' you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Helloo!**

**Thank for your reviews and fallows and favorites. **

**Thank you intoxic.  
**

**I have nothing more to say.**

**I hope you'll like this. **

* * *

It was very awkward to go and return all his stuff and keys. His friends at work were looking at him with pity and that was exactly what Alec didn't want. They said they were gonna miss him. But Alec doubted that. He wasn't that close with any of them.

The hardest part of all of it was that he had to go home and tell Eric. He would be so disappointed with him. And he had to tell all of his clients that he couldn't train them anymore.

''Eric? Are you home?'' Alec yelled when he slammed their front door.

A few seconds later Eric came out of their bedroom and he didn't look happy. He must have heard about the news already.

''So I assume you've heard what happened already... I'm sorry.'' Alec looked on the floor, ashamed for letting Eric down.

''Yes I've heard. My cousin told me.'' Eric said. Now Alec was confused. What was he talking about..? ''How can you allow him to do that? Why don't you say no to him?''

''What are you... OOH. You are talking about Magnus giving me a kiss.'' Alec realized. He didn't think it would be so big thing. ''I'm sorry?''

''I don't like how you are around him. You are letting him making out with you! Why?'' Eric asked, he was overreacting.

''I don't know! Because he is my best friend?! Because he is always there for me?! Last night too! So I'm sorry if I give him back some love!'' He quickly closed his mouth. He had no idea where that came from.

''What did he do last night?'' Eric asked, Alec could see he was trying to be calm. But he knew his boyfriend too well.

''I had a bad dream and he slept next to me.'' Alec said. ''Is that so bad now?''

''Okay, that's it.'' Eric said and went to sit on the couch. They both were silent for a while until Eric spoke again. ''You know, when you met Magnus, I was happy you got a great friend like he was for you. You were spending so much time with him. Even when you were training him a few times in a week, you saw him every day and you went partying every weekend. It was okay with me. Then you started to spend nights there. I trusted you, I knew you would never cheat on me. And then I noticed he was flirting with you. You didn't say anything to stop him, you just laughed with him. Like it was your personal game. And now he is kissing you. I can't deal with that. So, I forbid you to see him.''

At that Alec stood with an open mouth. He was shocked, he would've never seen this coming. Eric never said anything about that before. That made him really angry.

''How dare you forbid me to see my best friend?! It was you who has been quiet all this time! You could have said something!'' Alec yelled at him furiously.

''It's your decision Alexander. It's either me or Magnus.''

Alec shook his head at Eric and walked away from him to their kitchen and locked the door.

_I can't choose between the two of them. Why is he making me choose?_ Alec felt like dying. He didn't want to lose neither of them. Magnus was his best friend, his rock. He would always be there for him and he would always be by his side. He is his best friend. But he understood Eric, very well. He wouldn't like if someone was kissing Eric and be so close with him as he was with Magnus. He had never really thought that Eric would feel this way.

He sank down on the floor and pressed his palms to his face. He sat there for good sixty minutes until he got up and unlocked the kitchen door. Alec went back to their living room where Eric was sitting on the couch. There were tears in his eyes and Church was lying next to him.

''Eric.'' Alec approached him carefully.

Eric quickly wiped off his tears and looked at Alec. ''Hi.''

''Hi.'' Alec said and went straight to hug Eric who hugged him back tight. ''I won't see Magnus again. I understand you. I'm sorry. If I had acted differently this wouldn't happen.''

Eric buried his face into Alec's shoulder and Alec felt him sighing on relief. ''Thank you. I was sure you were gonna choose him over me. But now I know you love me more.''

_I wish I would_. Alec said in his mind. ''Of course I do.''

''What about work? And what about that Church and Chairman thing?''

''I got fired from work. There was this little incident with Camille. And now I can take care of that cat and her kittens.''

''I'm sorry about that. But you can find something else really fast. You are the best personal trainer in NYC.'' Eric tried to ease the mood, but it wasn't working on Alec. ''What are you gonna say to Magnus?''

''I don't know.'' Alec sighed sadly.'' I really don't know.''

_But if you love me why are you making me choose?_

* * *

**Hope you liked it!  
**

**I know it's a little short, but I wanted to give you something.**

**Next one will be longer, but it will take some time for me to write it, maybe week or something like that. **

**Sooooo... The purpose of this chapterr was that you didn't see Eric as the victim anymore, but more the villain. So you wouldn't feel so bad for him when they break up. Yes that's gonna happen in some point. I just don't know when.  
**

**But some reviews would be nice. **

**'See' you soon**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hellooo!**

**I know, sowwy :) **

**Thank you Intoxic**

**Thank you for your reviews and Favorites and Follows and thank you for being so patient. **

**I hope you'll like this!**

* * *

_Okay, now I just have to call Magnus. He is going to flip out_. Alec thought. He was sitting on their bed alone. Eric have left him alone so he could talk with Magnus in a peace.

Beep beep beep beep.

''Hi, what's up? I'm in the middle of something. Remember, I was on a date with Woolsey.'' Magnus answered.

Alec's throat started to dry and suddenly it was very hard to form a single word. ''Umm.. Umm...''

''English Alexander, speak in English.'' Magnus chuckled.

''I-I-I can'tseeyouanymore.'' Alec just blurted out.

''Slower. Let's see if that's gonna work now.''

''I can't see you anymore.''

''What do you mean?'' Magnus asked, he was not that shocked, well not yet at least.

''We can't see each other anymore.'' Alec said and it hurt.

Magnus didn't say anything. He just heard Magnus breathing heavily on the other line until he hung up on him.

_He hung up on me... Why? Doesn't he care that we can't see each other anymore...? Did he ever really care about me at all...?_ Alec thought in his mind. He dropped his phone to the floor and went under the covers. It was just a matter of time when the big lump on his throat would come up and he would start sobbing like a little baby. _Maybe I won't miss him. Maybe I'll just forget him in a few days and I'll move on with my life with Eric and I'll get another job and everything will be perfect._ Then the big lump decided to come up and tears started to stream down his face. He clutched the covers to his chest. It will never be perfect without Magnus...

He didn't know how long he had cried there. Maybe two minutes maybe a half an hour. But the half hour seemed to be a better option. Because he hadn't even noticed when someone came in to their apartment and he didn't move a finger when someone barged in the bedroom.

''Alexander Lightwood what the hell were you talking about?'' Magnus yelled when he entered.

But Alec still didn't move. This is not how he wanted this to end. He didn't want to see Magnus anymore.

''Alec, can you please explain me what were you talking about. Why are you telling me we can't meet again? Are you just joking, because I didn't think you could be this cruel.''

Still nothing.

''Please talk to me.'' Magnus said and Alec felt him sitting on the bed behind him. ''Look at me. Please.''

''I can't. I'll just miss you more.'' Alec mumbled.

''I'm not going anywhere, you are not going anywhere.'' Magnus said gently. ''And even if you decide to move away I will visit you. Tell me what this is about.''

''I can't see you. I'm not allowed.'' Alec have said t so quietly that Magnus almost didn't even hear him.

''No one is banning you.''

''Eric is...''

''He did what?! Tell me everything.''

So he did, and it took a few minutes and he had to explain something to him again. And Alec could feel his and Magnus's hearts breaking.

''He can't do that to you. we are fucking best friends and if he really loves you he wouldn't make you choose! Why did you gave in so easily to him!? You could have said no and he would come begging back to you! Fucking fuck! I'm gonna ffucking kill him!'' Magnus screamed.

''I understand him... So I chose him.'' Alec told him. He was still under the covers and quiet.

''NO! I'm not fucking okay about this shit!''

''Alec are you here!? Are you alright!?'' A Voice came from their living room.

Magnus stood up and mumbled something on his way out. Alec knew he was cursing.

''Magnus. What are you doing here?'' Alec heard Eric ask.

''Why are you doing this to him, huh!? Why in the name of fuck are you making him choose!?'' Magnus screamed at Eric.

''Well maybe I wouldn't have need to do this if you would keep your hands and lips for yourself!'' He started to scream back. ''Do you know what it's like to watch you two!? You are acting like fucking married couple! Always touching and laughing!''

''We are friends! Do you know what are you doing to him!? He is sobbing in there and he barely spoke anything to me when I ffucking came here! You are breaking him! He doesn't need this after everything he has been trough!'' Magnus yelled.

''Give me our key and get the fuck out of our house and never come back or contact with Alec or anyone he knows!'' Eric yelled at him.

''Okay, I'll get out. I just have something else to give to you too.''

Then Alec heard someone drop on the floor and decided to get up and go to them. He saw Magnus holding his fist up and Eric was on the ground with a bloody nose.

''Stop it.'' Alec said quietly but they could hear him because both heard turned towards him.

''See, how could he choose someone like that?'' Eric added from the ground.

Alec stayed quiet and still when Magnus came to him and hugged him tight and Alec started to sob again and clung tightly to Magnus. ''I love you and this is not over.''

Alec nodded and Magnus let go of him and walked out of the door. Alec wanted to run after him. And tell him he loved him too, but Magnus knew that.

''I'm okay thanks for asking.'' Eric grumbled and got up from the floor.

Alec just glared him and went back to their bedroom to cry alone and he hoped that Eric would stay away.

Which he did. There was no one in the bedroom beside him and Church who was wobbling around with her big belly. Then he fully remembered that she was gonna have kittens and those kind of belonged to Magnus too because of Chairman. So he has to see Magnus again in some point maybe even in two weeks when those kittens are gonna come out of her.

Which he was terrified by. He didn't know what he was gonna do when she will have them. Should he be in there to help her or should he just go away and let her do it herself. What she could probably do? But what if she tries to kill some of them...? No, he'll have to be with her.

The door opened and a little light came to that dark room. ''Alec?''

Alec didn't even move. He was so mad about this at Eric so he couldn't even look him in the eyes.

''Alec, I'm sorry about all this. I know I'm making you unhappy, but... I don't know. I hate seeing you with him. I don't want to lose you.'' And with every word Eric came closer. Alec could hear it. ''I want you all for myself. Is that too much to ask?''

''If you really love someone you do everything to keep them happy even if it makes you unhappy.'' Alec sniffed.'' I'm doing it for you.''

Eric didn't response to that. He just decided to leave the room. _Oh so that much you love me... __  
_

_Wait a minute, why didn't I choose Magnus over him. I love him as a friend and romantically. I could tell him that and we could be couple. _Alec was thinking himself but that thought was soon drowned. _He does not love me like that... It could ruin everything. He would think I'm weird and he wouldn't want to see me anymore. But what do I have to loose with him anyways? No, I won't tell him anything. _

_Okay maybe I_ will...

* * *

**I hope you liked it!**

**Reviews would be nice and I try to update faster. **

**I have one ONE SHOT coming but I haven't even started with the next chapter to BB. **

**BYE BYE**


	7. Chapter 7

**Helloooo!**

**Sorry hehe **

**I don't have editor right now because a thing and this could be horribly wrong this whole chapter, but I did my best to edit this. **

**I hope you'll like this! **

* * *

Magnus couldn't believe Eric. How could he do this to them. They were doing so great and Alec was happy. Why did he want to ruin his boyfriends happines. That he didn't understand.

After he had left Alec's place he was so angry he wanted to punch something or someone, again. And what he did to Eric was totally jusicefyed. Because there was so much more he wanted to do to him at hat moment. And he still wants to punch Eric's teeth out of his mouth and feed them to him afterwards. But of course he can't because Alec would have kicked his ass. But they are still gonna see each others in the gym. That Eric couldn't stop. Alec still had to work and Magnus was his paying client.

And he had another appointment with Alec tomorrow so fuck you Eric.

Magnus was so angry he didn't want to go home because he would mess it up and then he had to clean and Chairmen would be scared. So he headed to Buddy's place. Again. He had to leave his date when he got that call from Alec but it was just a fuck. Alec was more important than... his fuck, whatever his name was.

''Hi, you're back.'' Buddy greeted when he stepped into that bar.''What's up? You look beat up. Did you leave just to get your ass kicked?''

Magnus glared at him and sat down on the high bar bench.'' Give me something strong. And no, I didn't get beat up. I beat up Eric. Well not beat up. I punched him pretty good.''

Buddy's eyes widened.''Why would you do that!?''

''Because he forbit Alexander of seeing me anymore.'' Magnus said.

''Really?''

''Yes, Alec called me and told me he can't see me anymore and when I went there Alec was alone in their bedroom under te blankets sobbing. And when Eric came back I decided to punch him because he is being ridiculous and unfair.'' Magnus explained and took the drink what Buddy made him while he told him.''But don't think I'll leave it here. I'll see Alexander tomorrow at the gym and then we will talk things trough.''

''Don't you remember? He got fired.'' Buddy said casually.

''What!?'' Magnus yelped.'' He didn't tell me anything about getting fired! How the hell am I gonna communicate with him now!?''

''Maybe you shouldn't. Give them a little space to sort this out.'' If only look could kill Buddy would be lying on the floor.''I mean, that... Give them just some space dude.''

''No, I'll fight Alec back to me. I'm his best friend! We love each others!''

''But you are just his friend, Eric is his boyfriend, they have been together god knows how long.''

''Why are you defending him? He is making Alec fucking miserable!'' Magnus yelled at him. How the hell could Buddy think that what Eric was doing was okay.

'But how would you feel if you had boyfriend and his best friend would be all over him and kissing him on the mouth!?'' Buddy yelled back.

Magnus looked him in silence a little while, not that he didn't have nothing to say. But it took him a little while to realize something.''I kissed Alec when I was here with my date. You saw us... Your girlfriend is Eric's cousin... You are the reason of this! This is all your fucking fault!''

''I'm Eric's friend and it's my duty to tell him if his boyfriend is being unfaithful!''

''He was not being unfaithful! I kissed him ! He didn't do anything wrong! You have no rights to mess with things that don't belong to you you fucker!'' Magnus yelled and he got up and hit the table with his fists.

''I'm gonna have to ask you to leave.'' Buddy said with annoyed voice.

''Fine.'' Mangus said and picked up the glass he drank and dropped it on the floor.''Fuck you.''

Magnus didn't want anything to do with Buddy ever again. He ruined everything. It was just a fucking simple friend to friend kiss. It ment nothing. He just wanted to make his date jealous.

But it did ment something more to him. He had been in love with Alec sence he met him. He had fallen for those blue eyes. And he had been disappointed when he found out Alec had a boyfriend. But he still decided that he wanted to get to know him. He just waited that if Alec would maybe break up with his boyfriend then he could make his move and he could be all his, but that didn't happen and in one point he actually thought about cutting Alec away from his life when all hope was lost that if he would ever break up with him. But then he just couldn't live without Alec anymore. He became a part of his everyday life. It wasn't so hard to become Alec's best friend because that time when they met Alec didn't have friends. He just had Eric and his family.

And now if he could just change Alec's mind about this... They could see each others. And if he'll be lucky. Alec will break up with Eric and Alec could come live with him.

_I am terrible person... _Magnus thought and face palmed to himself. Of course he wanted the best for Alec, but if the best would be with him... That would be amazing. He could stop sleeping around with random guys to forget Alec and he coud be truly happy.

He was lonely. It didn't mean anything to him when his one night stands slept in his place, but it wasn't really the warmth he wanted. They were all strangers to him. He wanted Alec. No one else. Well Chairmen slept in his bed next to him when it was cold. But well... He is not human. Can't cuddle and kiss a cat that would be creepy.

Magnus smiled a little. Do you ever have those moments when you think about something, deep in your mind and then when you wake up in the reality you have no idea what you were thinking? Magnus just had that feeling.

_Ring Ring _

Magnus pick up his phone and looked who was calling.

It was Eric.

_What the fuck...?_

* * *

**Hope you liked it.  
**

**It was a little short I know, I'm sorry about that too I wrote this in about two hours with bad internet.**

**The next one will be longer I promise. **

**These Magnus chapters are not gonna be so many, I started this story thinking that I will only write in Alec's POV. **

**I hope I can get some reviews! **


End file.
